Against Time
by Yuuu
Summary: On the first day I saw your blue hair flutter with the wind, my heart was taken away and got blown with it. The second day I saw your smile, it makes me happy even if I'm down. The third day I saw your face, I want to stay with you forever 'till the end. But on the final day we see each other, there's a door right between us, closing again… Cover image coming soon!


**A/N: **So... Yeah, first fanfic xD

I never thought that my first fanfic would be something like this :'D

Okay, about the story. The POV is a guy's POV, just to be clear. It's up to you to imagine who it is... Or better... Try guessing who this guy is o u o  
HINT: He's a VOCALOID.

First chapter's a little more one how everything started... I think.

And this story's kinda' based on Time Machine by Miku.

Also, there may be grammatical errors... Since I'm Filipino xD

Anyway, hope you enjoy~

Photo-cover, coming soon 3

**P.S.** Sometimes, there maybe links that would lead you to a picture for the story ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Sorry, but no. I don't own ; o ;

* * *

**||~ Against Time ~||**

**.**

**. : Chapter 1 : .**  
The Job to Meet You

**Day 1 – August 1, 2012**

_Another day… Another boring day._

As I wake up hearing the noise from outside my small apartment, this was the very first thing that came to my mind. I was greeted by the familiar wooden ceiling and the noise of good ol' Tokyo. Sitting up, I stretched my upper body in all directions to wake up the sleeping blood flowing through my guts. What should I expect new? It just the start of a new month, the start of payment for the rent. At least I got enough money from my parents in Okinawa and my part time job as a student architect also helps to increase the funds.

I walked out of my small room after wearing a tank top (What? I sleep topless because it's HOT). Subconsciously went to the fridge and took a bottle of soda and drank it all down in one go. Yeah I know that it's bad for my health but, it's what I want and it's all I got. I threw the plastic bottle in the trash can beside the fridge barely missing it by a centimeter. Walking on the familiar wooden floor towards the sofa, in front of the television, it's the usual habit before I go to school.

Right now, it's 6:46 in the morning and school doesn't start 'till 8:30 so I have plenty of time.

I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels

"What kind of city is this?" I muttered under my breath, obviously, a rhetorical question.

This continued for about another go of 5 minutes until my phone suddenly vibrated in my PJ's pocket which made me jump out of surprise. I'm freakin' happy no one saw that.

A call from the director of my part time job? Weird… Did I get fired or something?

"H-Hello?" Of course I'm nervous when I picked it up. I mean, my director doesn't call me directly unless there is some sort of stuff going on.

"_Good morning, Krei"_

If you're gonna ask who Krei is, it's me. My boss likes to call people through their assigned departments and I'm coincidentally assigned in the Clay department making my nickname as Krei.

"_I have something to tell you"_ Good, his voice doesn't seem to be tensed up so I felt like 2 huge elephants lifting up my shoulders. "Yes? What is it?" was my reply.

"_It's a job… in Hokkaido"_

A job? In Hokkaido?

"_You're gonna be staying there for a month. Though I know that you have your school, I'll contact them about it, as well as your parents."_

Okay. I. AM. SPEECHLESS.

HOKKAIDO. Where it's cold. Not hot. There's snow. And the people are a lot nicer than in Tokyo. I want in.

"_So I'm gonna ask if you are willing to take this job. Don't worry about the expenses, the company will take care of it. Oh, if you're worried about the pay, don't be because it is high enough to cover your life for a year."_

"Oh yes, yes, yes. I'm willing to take it!" Whatever, I'm taking this job! Even if it's quite suspicious, I'll still take it for the sake of money.

"_I'm very glad to hear that, Krei. Head over to the office anytime you like until tomorrow. I'll explain the details over to you here."_

"I will be right there in a jiffy!" and so, I hung up.

Of course I'm excited. You don't have to ask. Just—Who in the world won't accept a job that would take you to your dreamland with free expenses and high pay? Isn't this a chance of a lifetime? Oooh if it's too suspicious for you, then it isn't to me. Even if I work part time, this is still a big opportunity! Idc about school or whatever. I can now help my parents get money!

I ran to my room, took my worn-out jacket and dashed to the door (I almost forgot to wear shoes!) and drove to the company building with my bicycle.

Thanks to the early time, there's no traffic jam so I got there in 10 minutes.

* * *

When I knocked on my boss's door, sweat was going down in every part of my body. Who wouldn't get tired off kicking the bicycle pedals for, I don't know, half a mile in an insane speed plus wearing a long-sleeved jacket? Not this guy! I only said I'm sweating, I didn't say I'm tired because of the excitement.

When I heard a "Come in" sound from the other side of the door, I fought the urge in me to violently go in and shake my boss 'till he tells me everything. I (not-so) calmly opened the door and there, I saw my boss, sitting on his table, staring to his…err…right where the glass mirrors are. Obviously, he's looking at the beautiful scenery outside (since we're on the 6th floor of the building).

He looked at me as his purple hair (which is weird) waved along with him.

"Very early, aren't we Krei?"

"Well, um…"

"I thought you have classes."

"I ditched class" I proudly said which made him chuckle.

"As always, whenever I offer you a good job."

He took a black folder which was sitting on top of his table and scanned through its contents. After confirming it, he put it towards my direction as if he's saying "Take it" through gestures.

I walked towards him and took the folder. When I opened it, the words, "Tokyo Tower" in English sprung on my eyes.

"Tokyo… Tower?" I muttered in an interrogative form.

"Yes, Krei. You're new job is to help my friend's daughter to make a mini-replica of the Tokyo Tower." He said, looking outside again.

"So…" I scanned through the contents of the folder. There was the design (it needs improvement), some infos, documents and other stuff. "…If I may ask, who's this friend's daughter I'm helping?"

He took out a paper from his pocket and handed it over to me.

It was a picture of a young girl with blue hair, probably younger than me. Her eyes were also blue and her features are okay, too.

"Her name is Hatsune Miku. My friend, which is her father, won't be able to help her make this project due to overseas work in Europe so he asked me to get her daughter an expert to help with this. He also noted that the person I will choose must be someone whom I trust. And that is you, Krei"

"Wait… Why me? I'm an expert. And I'm only a part-timer"

"Your skills amaze me and I know you're a trustworthy person."

Wow, such an honor. My boss trusting me? Just- wow. I never thought of that.

"Another question, sir." I said, raising up the design of Tokyo Tower, "Who drew this?"

"She did"

Oh, she's quite an artist, even though it needs improvement. Does she dream of becoming an architect or something?

And then, my boss chuckled for whatever reason. Then I just realized… I said those words out loud.

"Yes, yes she does dream of becoming an architect someday."

"I see…"

"So" My boss stood up facing me. I forgot to mention… He's one tall dude and his hair is as tall as him. Well, no, I think it only reaches his butt or something. "You'll be leaving tonight. I knew you would take this job so I already called your parents and your school."

"TONIGHT?!"

"Why? Haven't I told you?"

"Well, not at all sir!"

"Oh.. Then… My bad~" he said in a goofy manner.

Tonight… Great… I haven't told this to anyone yet. Even my friends. And we have cinema day tomorrow! I think I should just call them… So many freaking problems!

"Pack your things, make sure they will last for a month. A car will pick you up at somewhere around 5 in the afternoon to take you to the airport where you plane will leave at 6:30. With those times on your hands, make sure you got everything set."

"Yes sir" He talks like he's my guardian.

"All set. Get going now."

"Thank you sir." I bowed down and left his room.

_This is gonna be the day I won't forget._

* * *

I did everything that needs to be done and so on. I told my friends about it and well… They got angry but soon got all "Good luck!" and stuff.

I also called my parents about it and they said that I should be careful and things parents say to their child when leaving.

After the long flight to Hokkaido, I finally arrived at my destination.

I'm currently sitting inside an unusually empty train going through the rural area of the place. At first, I thought I was lost but when my boss said I wasn't, I just followed the instructions on the paper and this is where is led me.

As the train come to a halt. I picked up my back pack and other bags, stood up and waited for the train's doors to open. When it opened (FINALLY) I was greeted by the blue sky, the white seagulls flying in the air and the fresh air.

As the train left, on the other side was a bed of sunflowers, looking up at the sun as if it was their god and a green forest, no one would see in Tokyo.

This place is amazing if you're gonna ask me. It was quiet , too. It's like paradise.

When I turned around, another sight greeted me.

There was a girl with blue hair, wearing a white cap and white dress staring out in the open sky. As her pigtailed hair fluttered with the wind, it danced gracefully as if it was alluring me in a way I can't describe.

| **PICTURE: **fav. me/d5zrrgn |  
COPY-PASTE THE LINK  
Remove the spaces

Then I remembered the picture my boss gave me…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 3 – August 3, 2012**

I think I just met Hatsune Miku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo

What do you think? I wanna hear your thoughts about this w

Please review, comment or suggest stuff so I can improve myself~

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
